


Francis, Francis, Let Down Your Hair

by Dewy_Peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Comedy, Drabble, Fairy Tale Parody, Hetalia Writers Discord, Implied Sexual Content, Knight Arthur, M/M, Princess Francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/pseuds/Dewy_Peach
Summary: This princess knows exactly what she wants.





	Francis, Francis, Let Down Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hetalia Writers' Discord Drabble Games event of 13/10/2018.

Arthur stood at the bottom of the tower, shielding his eyes against the sun as he looked up towards the single, distant window. “Francis, Francis!” he called, “Let down your hair!”

An angry face appeared in the window, surrounded by a halo of wild golden hair. “I will not!” replied an indignant voice with a French accent. “Do you think I'm going to let you step all over my beautiful hair? I washed it just this morning! Do you have any idea how long it takes to wash this much hair? And your armour is absolutely filthy! Oh,  _ dieu _ , knights these days...”

Arthur frowned. “Well excuse me,” he yelled, “I just thought I'd come by rescue you from this castle. But you know what, have fun escaping on your own.” He began angrily marching off in the opposite direction.

“Wait!” 

Arthur stopped in his place and slowly turned back. A rope ladder dropped out of the window and was lowered until it touched the ground. “It gets boring up here,” explained the trapped young man, “so I decided I could just as well weave a ladder. Please, do come up.”

“Oh?” Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. “And what if I no longer feel like it?”

“Please,” Francis said, and even from this distance, Arthur could see him batting his eyelashes. “It gets so very cold up here... and lonely... I could really use a dirty,  _ filthy _ knight to-”

“Alright,” Arthur said, grabbing the ladder and beginning to climb. “Fine, I'm coming.”

 


End file.
